


Afterus: The Homebound Session Experience

by SkyaiaAokano



Series: Theta session:Ancestors [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Afterus, Alternia, Ancestors, Beforus, Canon Fansession, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Invert Beforus, Invertia, Just going off of this, M/M, Other, Theta Session, Total Invert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyaiaAokano/pseuds/SkyaiaAokano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi-canon fansession which revolves around the invert AU! Beforean Timeline, Yeah we'll have murder, smut, battles between gods and denizens, oh and a couple grimdark battles, but yeah just trying to shove characters in a seemingly plot format. It will get better, this I promise- I have written the beta kids and the alpha's...</p><p> ------<br/>Sweet heck this is so old</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is a Canon Inversion Session. Basically it is the regular session, inverted.The Characters included that are obviously not my or my friends creations belong to Andrew Hussie.
> 
> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Just doing a little bit of spacing so I dont intimidate my readers with this huge block of text.

It all started with The Sufferer's Revolution. 

Seers from all over the galaxies and their alternate timelines proclaimed the news of the revolution. 

More specifically our prophet, The Prophesi or rather as he was called Skyaiara Seraphim Aokanoyo. He was a Mutant by Alternian standards, he had white-blue blood that shimmered with the gleam of sunlit waves. He had stark white hair, unusual for his specie. He was a prophet, a seer, and when he saw the final speech of the sufferer. He cried so fervently, his crystals became imbued with his rare powers. They are scattered about Afterus, treasured by his followers and their descendants to come. But that is a different matter. The Dreamer sought to bring the Sufferer and his followers here, after he learned of their deaths; he decided to roam Invertia to find the next incarnate of the Sufferer, It didn't take long. He was wandering in the hatching caverns and stumbled across one of his likeness, the sufferers likeness. He picked up the teal blooded grub with eyes that shone of hope and peace, and he raised The Mephisto. By the time he(Skyaiara) went down to the caves, the lusii were gone. The grubs left would be culled. He took it upon himself to raise 22 new grubs in an effort to bring peace to this world. He loved and taught each of these grubs to love, hope, discover themselves, and he taught them what the sufferer had taught him. No matter the blood caste, the nobility, your differences, you all came from the same mother grub and you were kin. The small teal blooded child that would later grow to be the Mephisto was grown. He and his companions would soon change the world.

The Prophesi was not alone in this effort to bring peace, he would be joined by many to come. He himself preached of a world of equality and kindness. But this wasn't unfounded evidence, he told them of the Sufferer and his companions. The lower bloods were awed at this idea of peace and equality. But he also told of the grubs he'd been raising. There was a fushia blooded male, he was called Ophelius Peixeres, and he would be called the Gracious and he was very amiable and acted as a secondary mother to the rest of his fellow brothers and sisters. He secretly knew he was different, but he didn't care, these were his beloved siblings even if they had different blood color. He would soon be the heir to the throne, If we were in Alternia; but sadly the throne was only available to the prestigious Scarlet bloods or to the rather rare Gold bloods, but those were near extinct. 

On the throne now was the Kaylonri Oreialus Umbraena, or the Emperor -Imperios Paranoia- . He was a Imperial Scarlet Blood, akin to the blood caste of the sufferer. He ruled with paranoia, seeing that all the unnecessary genes for sickness were exterminated. He hoped for a bright and organized world, apart from the sickened ruins of a once great race. He was a great ruler with a great flaw, he himself was stricken with a great sickness. It had come from being interspecies bred, most days he retained his normal form. But some days, about one a month, his skin would shed revealing a light pink or whitish skin, in place of his ashen skin. He also shed his horns once a month, rendering them small and nublike compared to other imperials, even on the days they weren't shed. On those days he banned even his closest of friends and his matesprit out of his castle. He was genuinely afraid for his life, he hated being born with this ailment. Then he heard of this person with the ability to prophecy the future. He immediately called for him and his followers-along with the grubs he was raising- to accompany him at the imperial palace. The Prophesi knew of this even before the emperor even thought it, he and his family, and his followers, traveled to the palace. They even greeted the committee that was about to embark to fetch them.

All in all, the emperor was amazed. 

This character- the Prophesi -that was so powerful and prestigious, came with only the clothes on his back and the family and followers around him. This man was surely great, for as humble as he was. He(the emperor) invited him inside, asking him a great many things. The emperor understood the sufferer's actions and mourned for his loss. He became very good friends with the Prophesi. The Prophesi told the Emperor that he should bring a world about to where all trolls, regardless of blood caste nor color would be kin, and that he(The Emperor) himself was a beautiful troll and he shouldn't hide his mixed specie heritage. The Emperor was appalled by his knowledge of that, he had never told another troll, not a single one. But he agreed fully, this society needed a change. The Emperor sent notifications commanding all mutant or mixed blood trolls to go to the imperial palace. The mutants feared getting culled, but the Prophesi preached of his and the Emperor's plan.

The next day more than 3 million trolls were in attendance.

The Emperor announced to them, "All my fellow trolls, do not hide thyself further. I am one of you, and thou shalt never be ashaméd of thy heritage. Let thy colors fly freely, show them whom thy are!" He slit his palm revealing his own mutant blood and showed it to the onlooking crowd. The onlooking trolls slit their own palms showing their master their long-kept secret. The Emperor smiled, saying, " Those who attended, heeding my warning, shalt be a citizen in their own right, and you can wear thy true color if thy desires it so. All of us are kin!" The crowd broke into cries of glee, brethren hugging each other, even if they were enemies they were not alone in being different. The Emperor turned around and hugged the Prophesi, saying, "Thanks be to you, my friend. You and your family of followers helped me bring together my kingdom, stronger in all ways. You and your family will not be forgotten, your names will ring on high in Afterus, for perigrees to come!" 

But a few sweeps later, the 6th in the Prophesi's lineage of grubs he had raised; This child was the Orphaned, had been cast away by his brethren for the killing of the 8th child, the Silenced. This child was truly a menace, he had shown no remorse to any of his enemies nor his family. Thus, he was no longer deserving of the name he had been given at birth. So he adopted a new name, Lucifere Kurokano Surimati. In present times, his old name is forgotten or shunned by the ones who know it. The Orphaned was the one who killed legendary commader, Sasshana Moiyarti Tsunkuru who was the one who stopped him from killing the Emperor and killed him(the Orphaned), with her last movements. 

The Prophesi did not expect this and was utterly shocked to see such hate in a child of his, but it was in his blood. The Prophesi tended to the emperor and soon was his Uruka- the closest thing to a matesprit without being a matesprit. They carried on with their happy lives, only momentarily lapsing when the wiggling day of the orphaned came about. The Prophesi had soon stumbled upon a copy of the ancient game: Sgrub, he knew the consequences of this game. So he locked it away, deep in a place no one was destined to explore for eons. There was also a Muse, she was the Muse of Space. You would know her later as Yuukiari Houkouna Iuzukiri. She would be contacted by Ophelius and make a contract with him, binding him to her will, granting him immortality and omniscience. He would act as a voyeur, watching all events occur. If anything went wrong, he would contact her. He would be loved and respected throughout the galaxy. But a faithful trip to their invert-alternate universe would forever change his life. 

Ophelius had just been assigned a task that would be most beneficial to the health of the twin galaxies, the task held heavy in his heart binding him to the ground. If he failed the CANCER would spread infecting the worlds spawned from the successful sessions of that apocalyptic "game". And that, albeit a scary thought, was the last hope for this universe, Alternia that is. He had just been recently transported to this universe and he was wandering around the woods, hoping to make himself a makeshift shelter when he spotted a huntress on the prowl. He ascended up the tree, watching very carefully as not to alert her.

She was beautiful, the way the wind tugged at her onyx black hair, and the wild bloodthirsty look in her eyes as they shone in the darkness, rivaled that of any gem that was ever in existence. She saw me and looked, cautiously. She went to the bottom of the tree. "Whom art thou?", asked the huntress. She scaled the tree with ease, casually sitting on the branch above him; glancing at him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Ophelius looked at her as if he'd been struck by lightning, he constantly fought the inner urge to run, or fight to kill. But neither thought stuck in his head long enough to make any difference. She was beautiful. She asked again, "Whom art thou?".

He answered back, "I am the Gracious." He descended the tree motioning slightly to the huntress to follow. He sat on the ground, watching as the huntress looked at him, her eyes aglow. She said, "So, What difference does your title make? I don't know of anyone with that title that I should know." He was happy at the fact she didn't know about the weight leaning on his shoulders. He replied, "My apologies, that is just how I introduce myself normally; my name is Ophelius Peixeres or Peixes in your world." The huntress seethed a the mention of his last name. She held him against the tree lifting him off the ground, looking at him with such intensity that she could spit fire. She hissed, "Your name is Peixes!?! What is a Highblood like yourself doing prowling through my territory." He looked at her, a dazed look on his face. He said, "A highblood? Me? You must be joking, you are closer to being a highblood than I am." She let go of him, hissing at him, "You bear the empresses name, you are a highblood, I am a lowblood. If you are confused, show me your blood color." He slit his palm, revealing fuchsia blood spilling from the cut. She said, "you are a highblood"- a pain flickered across her eyes, -"why would you think otherwise?" 

He explained to her that he came from a different world, both very similar and very different-called Invertia, in the afterian session- and the were in the beforian session.

She grasped that quickly, asking him, "do you know of the sufferer?" His eyes lit up as if you just handed him a gift for his wriggling day. He exclaimed quietly, "I was raised on his sermons. Are you one of his followers?"  
Her eyes gleamed, she smiled, "You were? I am the Disciple" His eyes glittered in admiration, his face in utter awe. "You are the Disciple?"- his face turned to the ground- "I am sorry for your loss, I would not wish that pain on any troll.", he said, a look of hurt crossing his face.

She looked forlorn, but her expression hardened, her lips upturning into a forced smile. "Thank you, but I don't need your condolences.", she said. He hugged her, she tried to push him off. "What are you doing?", she asked. "Hugging you, it's a custom of mine.", he answered. She pushed him away, her face olive colored, "You hath fairly weird customs.", she said.


	2. An Icy Fang- A Duty Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an up8, this is in Ophelius's prospective.

He still had a job to do, and he was in no condition to shirk his duties. He let go of her, saying good bye to her as he warped away, chanting a space mantra. He warped further, descending into the crust of Beforus, warping downwards- bound to find the core which cradled the tumor- ticking towards it's only goal- utter destruction.

He opened a portal in the vault door, displacing the material that surrounded the tumor, cocooning it in a silk-like thread. He heard the screech of a spidermom- he cringed, looks like he needs to exterminate some poor trolls pesky lusus. He sometimes hated his job, even if he had to be formal about it.

 He mumbled incoherently, lightly treading around what seems to be a lusii's nest- please tell me it's wiggler isn't here, he simply didn't want another death on his hands. 

He still was revered as a god for some sick, ever-twisted reason. Why didn't anyone ever notice the sick shit his arm was being twisted to do? Why did they even praise him for such, he signed a contract with her to save this universe- not to become her filthy slave that did everything she ever asked of him. He hated this- he wondered why he even questioned as a grub, giving away his freedom, set to be molded into the perfect warrior to free the twin galaxies. 

That was the Prophesi's Job- he maintained form- keeping the twin sessions alive, his job was deathly important- if he died we would too- the literal 8 ball to finish the sick table stick ball game the gods played with us. Fighting always ceased when he was around- both sides of the fight didn't want to stop existing, some poor sap had to keep him in check- why not our grandeur emperor?

He confronted the wary spider mom cradling a wiry haired cerulean-blooded child. You heard her whisper- thick with her own tongue as she told you of her child. "She is Precioussssssss to your cause, w8rp us elsewhere ,your Graci8usness." , the spidermom spit out your horrendous title, hissing inaudibly and as condescending as possible- and you flinched, you really did want to rid the world of this condescending spider-bitch. 

       But you didn't want to kill her. He spoke in her tongue, jeering her, " F8ne!!!!!!! I dont want your despicable blood staining my hands any further, let me see the gru8." The spidermom hissed in contempt showing him the cerulean blooded child, he examined her-tracking her future, determining her worth. Then a pair of ice cold fangs gripped at his mind, seizing him.

The child opened her eyes, one fully red, one A bright blue pupil looked into your mind , the only words describing such is opalescent, she is determining if your a threat or not.

 This child was powerful, not many trolls can breach your heavily guarded mental barrier. She would be of use, The Muse would find a use for her. The child retracted her fangs, deciding he was good- the spidermom chirred at her child, approvingly. He warped them to her castle, dismissively ridding the area of them. 

He sighed, just what he needed, a nice and good brain search this early in the day. He lifted up the tumor- warping both he and the tumor out in the furthest ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short- there will be more soon.


	3. Cherubkiller- The bane of the Tumor.

Now came time for the horrorterrors, he knew he had to lodge the tumor deep in the furthest ring.  

He lifted the Tumor, brandishing his strife specibus- Scythekind. He    
equipped his Cherubkiller scythe, he threw the tumor up into space, jumping forward- Slicing it in half. The Cherubkiller Scythe warped the halves in two respective universes- the tumor would never reach the farthest pits of ogollah, to where he banished them- lodged deep within the furthest ring. 

Now he had more pressing matters- he had to return to HER. He shook his head, his onyx black hair moving in nonexistent wind. He closed his crystallic-almost amythest- fuchsia eyes, chanting a space mantra as he warped back to the Isle Temple where his mistress lived.  

He began to walk the Pearly halls where his mistress kept her vast array of heirs to lordhood and the heiresses to musehood. Few beings would be able to ascend the teirs, stepping to lord/musehood. She kept the gifted few she knew would ascend, and taught them her ways.

 He entered the dining halls, greeted by pleasant smells of fruited pastries and ambrosia tea. He spotted the cerulean blooded wiggler and her custodian, they were communing with The muse.  
   
Icefangs was the child's ancestral title after her icy grip on the mind of the strong, she was destined to be the muse of mind- the child who had prepared her hive to die with the tumor or get apprenticed by the great muse. The isle let you- the consort or rather the gracious access the fates of many here. The muse held grip on all the galaxies, salvaging all timelines the lord let be destroyed. 

The Time lord- Caliborn Calmasis English or known and feared as Lord English. The muse was known as Muse British or formally Lady Britain. Very few knew her true name.


	4. The Challenge, The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your ideas for my story, and also thank you for reading. （＾∇＾）

Aside from the facts, Ophelius waited calmly, listening to her and The muse's conversation, the muse had heard news of a denizens death, caused by his splitting of the tumor. Hermera and Echidna were furious, Ophelius had done his job properly, but the denizen of doom had been linked to the tumors lifespan.  
 Olethros had died far too early, he would cause the doom of the latter session. 

The Denizens would attack at dawn- Yaldanaboath and Echidna leading the attack. 

We had still not collected the last of the lords and muses- The void, hope, and blood heirs and heiresses to the muse and lord title have yet to reveal themselves. Though with the Lord of Light on our side- fortune would always swing in our favor, though keeping him safe would be top priority, even if he was immortal.

-later that eve- 

Ophelius, the council of seers and the Muse herself planned strategies and conducted timeline searches to pick a favorable outcome to their actions. She knew the denizen where near omnipotent. But lords, muses and gods of their own aspect could face and kill their aspects reigning denizen, but due to their being revived every session would render their attempts useless, but it'd be a cheat for the corresponding players to this session. But they have to be careful, one slip and the temporal fracture in time could render their existences null and void. 

Fighting against time was hard and treacherous.

But they were not prepared to give up their hard-work of raising these kids to godhood go to waste, she gave them the option to fight, or die trying. She herself was in her battle armour- She had to fight her denizen, Hermera. She was prepared to lose, but it was fated to win.


	5. Iceblood Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the beginning of the storyline for theta- yeah it'll fit in somehow.Say hello to the Prophesi's descendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (you can skip if you want, but its still a vital chapter to this fucked up storyline)
> 
> Most of this chapter will be a xenobiological explanation of a subspecies of trolls which over time has adapted to the human reproduction and the genetic code is so dissimilar to trolls it could be a human.(I'm going deep into this shit- so that humans and trolls can copulate and create some hybrid that's non sterile, the subspecies is a result of Afterian trolls and humans adapting over millions of years and being so similar that they could be human or troll.)(horn appearance and skin color is one of the thousands of available phenotypes for this subspecies, there being 4-5 subspecies aside from the trolls and humans(even though technically every human is a hybrid, were not sterile.))(fuck this shit is deep)(comment to let me know your ideas and if you want your troll put in the storyline somehow, or you would have ideas about the next chapter)

[The Muse]: Be the Iceblooded mutant ======>

Your name is Skye Ia, no- not Skyaia Aokano- the afterian given name that was assigned dully to you upon your wriggling day. And most definitely it is not Skyaiana  Aokanoyo, the name of your spineless ancestor and his affections toward the emperor.

You keep the names your human companions have given you. You are sitting in your painfully empty respiteblock, the only things marking your appearance and personality is your large hives and your very advanced husktop- which you created for yourself; ad your little orchard of fruit trees-which is as rare as anything, these are no normal Invertian fruits- these are human fruit trees, sendificated to you by your patron human. It is very difficult explaining the octadents of patron humans and such. Invertian trolls and human relationships are weird. 

Aside from the fact- you are a brewer, in your icebound hive. the weather is cold to a point your genetic fluids would freeze and you could snap your fingers off like chalk. The warmbloods are the only ones who can tolerate being outside in the cold, lush- near sunless world. They have extended lifespans on this shitpan of a planet.

Darn, you thought you really stopped cursing it's unbecoming to your lineage- however fucked up it is. Your the spawn of a Scarletblood sea mutant and a Iceblood dolorosa- whoop de frickin do. You personally don't care about anything pertaining to your ancestors quadrant fillings. You would be venturing the ice bound caves with your friends if you weren't in your god forsaken mutant-human molt, even if you are a troll.

Your skin is pale white, matching the horrid torrents of snow that grace the exterior of this planet. Your horns were shed off, and it hurts- you will never have longer horns as a adult like the other mutants that plague this planet, you will forever have pathetic nubs that barely peak above your crown of snowy hair.

You yourself are a living anomaly, over the time of humans and trolls co-existing this earth you were part of a subspecies of trolls that had adopted human genetic properties and reproductive such. You weren't pupated- you 'hatched' inside of your 'mother' coming out as a grub, molting and shedding, wrapping your self in a vestigial cocoon that served no purpose. You'd later tear it to shreds, emerging as a dark grey skinned, long-horned mutant- only to have that all go to shit as your first shedding occurs- your skin peels off in layers revealing pale human-colored skin, and your horns shed off- the longer the horns, the more hell to sit through.

Your eyes yellow/orange coloring drain off in tears, diffusing through your eye cells- only to reveal a stark white barren color, that would slowly seep back in later. You were the only one of your subspecies to shed weekly, most had yearly sheddings and that was it- lucky pricks. And you retain your fluctuating eyecolor- that was either pitch silver or ice blue.

Most of your planet was plagued with mutants, purebloods being rarer and less common. You were coming to, escaping the intricate ornate dreams that were of your past self/ parent/ brother's life. Jegus ectobiology was a shot to the thinkpan. You and your past self will soon meet up to spawn/clone your current friends into paradoxial existence.  
Fun.


	6. A new face, a session anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any ideas for chapters, character deaths and such?

You are contacted urgently by your close friend Kaykay, well he's more of a sibling in a weird sense but, -eh ancestors do whatever they want to, literally. You open up the blinking window for pesterchum.

Anticgrandeur [AG] began trolling Gnosticadviser [GA] at 04:13 4/13/1413

Gnosticadviser [GA] is now Absolutezero [AZ]!

AG:hey  
AG:oh for pete's s4ke, I swe4r your not listening  
AZ:Hello My FrIiend *he nods to his -aqu-aIint-ance.*  
AZ:Wonderful Mood Your Iin Tod-ay.  
AG: i'll s4y  
AG: do you h4ve copies of th4t g4me you were telling me about?  
AZ: Ii H-ave -An IinfIinIite -Amount Of CopIies  
AG:of course you do- it's your speci4lty  
AZ:You Know Me F-ar Too Well  
AG: th4ts my speci4lty   
AZ: Of Course  
AZ:Sgurb Iis Not Me-ant To Bet-a Until Thursd-ay  
AG:you 4lre4dy h4ve it  
AG: multiple copies, if not 1,000+ copies  
AZ: Ii -Alw-ays H-ave CopIies  
AG: of course you h4ve  
AG: just send me sgurb 4lre4dy  
AZ: FIine  
AZ: But Iim the ClIient Pl-ayer  
AG: fine don't mess up 4nd screw up the rest of the session for us  
AZ:You -And Your -AntIics  
AZ:Iit Should Pop Out Of Your SendIifIic-ator.

-AZ sent: Sgbeta.exe to AG/sendificator- 

AG:th4nk you  
AZ:No Problem  
AZ: Dont Enter Yet UntIil Ii Do

-Anticgrandeur [AG] abrupty disconnected/terminated the conversation.

Chat log is now undergoing deletion.-

-Absolutezero [AZ] has been dropped from chat history.-

-Please exit the chat room-

You exit the chatroom, closing the pesterchum 4.0 window. Your friend sure does take all sorts of measures to hide himself, but that's because he's the heir for the aspect of rage, and inline for the throne. He is paranoid to a fault, but he's a good friend.


	7. Small hope, Fresh start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, another chapter- gomenasai its so short. ☆〜（ゝ。∂） But i'm giving you guys the story as fast as I spit it out. Thanks to all of those who bothered to read my story, I hope my sessions' story is interesting enough to you all. orz

You continue rummaging through another box of suppies for the game, pulling out your strife deck- which has been equipped with the many of asssorted strife specibii that you wield. 

To name a few would be, 'Saikindx2, Saikindx1, Saikindx1/2, Fistkind, Forkkind, Stickkind, and Ringkind.' You tend to weaponize any object you can, just to make sure your never without a weapon. 

You start your daily harvest, before you send the fruits off to the person downstairs who juices them, you've never really met them in person but they are really kind to you. 

They sometimes give you glasses of juice. And boy, isn't that a nice surprise, you suddenly have a desire to see what the fruit acually tastes like. You press it close to your mouth, you take it away before you can sink your fangs in the juicy flesh of the tree's fruit.

Nope, you cannot do that, nope nope nope, that fruit is what you can do to benefit others existances on the frozen hellhole of this planet. 

You admittedly begrudgingly place the fruit in the sendificator. And with a small -pwoof- sound, the fruit is off to the nice person. A few seconds later, a cup of juice pops up, along with a note that reads, 'Thank You For The Delivery Of Fruit, Your Harvest Was Quite Sucessful.' A smiling face was added on to the bottom of the note. 

You smile, its so nice to wake up to nice people. A shame, today you have to help your good friend with knife practice. One way or another she slips up and leaves you with a small scar. 

But she's a good person. 


	8. Disclaimer:

Haha yeah my fansession has really gone from being that little story I thought up. Currently we are making the panels and have a askblog set up at askhomebent.tumblr.com . If you guys really wanna know what's the reasonI haven't been updating, a lot of of things have changed! Thank you guys for bothering to read a rough draft for my idea! Soon we will have enough to post our forst few sers of panels on mspfa. 

Many thanks, 

Skyaia


End file.
